1. Field
This application relates to query-based computer searching and to managing communication between a client and a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of search engines and other data retrieval systems often input search queries that do not return the desired data. The absence of a single key term, for example, or the choice of a different search term, might cause the query not to return one or more of the most relevant results.
Many search queries, although phrased differently, are effectively synonymous. That is, users draft queries for search engines using different terms while seeking the same information. Thus, for example, a search query using the key words “fastest route Westwood to LAX” may seek the same information as a query using the words “quickest way to Los Angeles International from UCLA.” In many cases, such as the foregoing example, the use of an automated thesaurus or other processing of the search query input will not sufficiently equate the queries as to permit the queries to be treated as seeking the same information. However, because of the ability of known search methodologies that do not rely solely on text-matching (such as the link-back algorithm used by Google™), even very differently phrased queries seeking the same information will return many of the same results. For example, the first query described above might return many of the same “hits” as the second query, while omitting a page hosted at UCLA.edu that contains the most relevant data of all. In this example, then, search queries seek the same information, but the highest ranked result (measured such as by using Google's page rank or a voting ranking system) is not returned in response to both queries. It would be desirable to decrease or eliminate such arbitrary differences in results to differently-worded search queries that are seeking the same or similar information.
In addition, search engines and other information servers currently gather and process information describing past search queries or other information requests received from specified clients. This information is often used to construct user preference profiles for the users of the clients, for marketing or other purposes. However, some users do not desire to have such preference profiles constructed or use, preferring to keep information concerning their personal interests private. Therefore, it would also be desirable to provide a system that enables use of search engines and other information services, while protecting the user from disclosure of personal interests or preferences reflected in the user's information requests.